In photographic copiers, especially so-called mini labs, cutting arrangements including a knife roller and a drive for reciprocating the knife roller transverse to the material web are often used especially for larger paper widths, since they have various advantages compared to other cutting arrangements. However, if copy paper webs of different widths are processed in the copier apparatus, the cutting time for more narrow paper webs is the same as for the widest paper web for which the cutting arrangement or the copier apparatus is constructed. This is perceived disadvantageous in time sensitive applications.